


Marinette Dupain-Cheng's Christmas Playlist

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrinette, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: 31 ficlets written for the Miraculous Holiday Prompts
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	1. Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snowflakes - LadyNoir

Ladybug landed quietly on the rooftop Chat was currently perched on. "Hey, Kitty." She said quietly, walking towards him. "Are you okay?"

Now noticing her presence, he quickly stood himself up, and gave her a forced smile. "I'm great, M'lady." He went for his traditional kiss to her hand, but unlike usual, she didn't pull away. And when he did, she held his hand just a little tighter so he wouldn't pull away.

She gently pulled him towards her, pulling him down so they could sit side by side. "Don't lie to me, Kitty. What's wrong?"

"It's, uh, personal, LB. And I know you don't want to discuss anything that could potentially reveal our identities to each other, so-"

"I'm sure if you keep out names and key details, it should be all right. So, what's _bugging_ my kitty?" He didn't give her the desired reaction, but the small smile that danced across his lips was still something.

"My, uh, mom disappeared a few months ago. She and I always decorated the tree together. My father was never one for the holidays. Everyone's starting to get ready for Christmas, putting up lights, and trees, and decorations, and I just... I want to do that too, a way to remember her, you know? But my father basically cancelled Christmas this year." He rested his head against her shoulder. "I miss her, LB."

Just then, it began to snow. A shiver passed through her, but she knew that at this very moment, there was nowhere she needed to be more than here, with him (no matter how cold she was). She wrapped her arms around him. "I can't even pretend to know how you feel, Kitty, but just know that I'm here for you. And maybe your civilian friends will let you celebrate it with them? It might not be the same, but it can still be memorable."

"Thanks, M'lady." She was content to just sit there in silence, when he spoke up once more. "My mom and I used to have this tradition on the first day of snow every year. She'd take me outside, and we'd just play in the snow. Have a snowball fight, make snow angels, build a snowman, catch snowflakes on our tongues. I always looked forward to it." He sighed.

She licked her lips. "We could always do those things, if you want. It could be fun. Maybe we can even get a mini Christmas tree and decorate it together, you could keep it in your room. What do you say, Kitty?"

He picked his head up so he could look her in the eye, and gave her a warm smile. "That would be great. Thanks, M'lady."


	2. Winter Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot Cocoa - Marichat

Marinette was certainly not expecting a crash on her balcony this late at night. She had simply assumed he couldn't make it tonight. Nonetheless, she quickly rushed to unlock her skylight so she could make sure he was okay and let him in. She was certainly not expecting this, though.

A broken table, with Chat Noir laying on top. He groaned. "Sorry, Princess. That rooftop was kinda slippery and I lost my balance." He slowly got up. "I'll pay for that."

She just smiled, and slightly shook her head. "And here I thought cats always landed on their feet. Let's get inside, Kitty, it's _freezing_ out here."

"Sorry I'm late. I got held up with my civilian duties, and I kinda lost track of time." _Or father could stop scheduling photoshoots so late at night._

"It's all right, Kitty." She said, gently combing her fingers through his hair. "I'm just glad to see you. Do you want some hot cocoa? I can just reheat it. I thought you weren't coming by so I put it away."

"I would never miss our hangouts, Princess." He followed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Well, the rooftops are, uh, _look_ slippery, as we saw earlier. I don't want my kitty getting hurt."

"I'll be fine, Princess. I'm a tough cat." Glancing around, he noticed some gingerbread cookies sitting on the counter. "You're parents wouldn't miss one, would they?"

"Of course not, silly kitty. They _are_ for you, after all." He smiled as he took a bite. Her parents were _amazing,_ and he was going to have to thank them someday. Their cookies are _delicious._ "And here's your cocoa, Kitty." She said, handing him a red and green cup filled with a warm brown liquid and marshmallows. "With extra marshmallows, just the way you like it."

There really were no words to describe her family, and her, he decided. Amazing, didn't do them justice. "Thank you, Princess. You really have no idea how much this means to me."

"Chat," She said with a roll of her eyes, stealing one of his cookies. "it's just hot cocoa and cookies. Nothing special."

"Well, it comes from you, doesn't it? And anything you give me is special." He said, giving her a warm smile.

She didn't respond, but the blush dusting her cheeks was enough of a response for him. And the kiss she pressed to his cheek afterwards was the cherry on top of another wonderful night (one he got to spend with her).


	3. Silver Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fireplace - Adrienette & Emma

Marinette's day had been horrible, to say the least.

She was late to work because she'd spilled her coffee on herself, and now she was behind in her work. And because she was behind, she had to stay later. Not to mention the meetings that she'd had to attend which interrupted her time to catch up on her work. So yeah, her day has sucked so far. But it was finally over. 

Taking out her keys to unlock the front door, she threw her purse on the couch, and hung up her coat. "Adrien! Are you home?" No response.

_Maybe he had to stay late as well?_ _Though usually he would text me if that was the case. Then where's Emma!?! If he hadn't gotten her than-_

Only, she _was_ here. They both were. Emma curled up on Adrien's lap, in his arms, in front of the fireplace. She smiled to herself, taking in the adorable image, before gently prying Emma from his arms, which seemed to wake them both up. 

"Mama!" Emma squealed excitedly, wrapping her arms around Marinette for a tight hug, before placing a sloppy kiss to her cheek. And Emma's squeal of delight seemed to wake Adrien up.

"Hey." He said with a smile, getting up to steal a hug as well (and a kiss). "How was your day today, Princess?"

"Ugh, just awful. But it's better now that I'm here with the three of you." 

Adrien pulled away, confused. "Three?" He glanced down, and she smiled with a nod, placing a hand over her abdomen, transitioning Emma over to her side so she could hold her properly. He smiled then, wrapping his arms around the two (three) of them once more. "When did you find out?"

"A few days ago. And you totally ruined my surprise. I was supposed to tell you at our surprise dinner tonight. In fact Mme. Belle should be here right about-" Just then, a knock came out the door. "now."

"What do you say, M'lady? We can still have that wonderfully romantic dinner you planned."

She nodded, and gave him a smile. "Emma, why don't you go open the door for Mme. Belle, okay?"

"Okay, _Maman!"_ She said happily, bounding over to the door.

She and Adrien followed after her, hand in hand.


	4. Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ornaments - Adrienette

Marinette was honestly kind of shocked at the lack of Christmas decorations in the Agreste household. She knew Gabriel was never one for the holidays, especially after Emilie's disappearance, but the Agreste Christmas Charity Ball was in _three_ days and there wasn't so much as a colorful light in sight. 

"The decorations are usually set up a few hours before the ball, and taken down immediately afterwards." Was Adrien's explanation as he led her up to his room.

"You don't even have your own tree?"

He shook his head. "Nathalie sometimes lets me hang up some ornaments on the tree for the ball, but that's about it."

She frowned. "We'll see about that."

Before he could question exactly _where_ she was going, she'd already left his room, closing the door behind her. He knew better than to chase after her, so instead, he began to catch up on some homework. She returned about fifteen minutes, a miniature Christmas tree in one hand, and a brown box in the other.

"Marinette, what...?" 

Placing them both on his desk, she simply said, "I couldn't get you a large one, but this'll have to do I suppose. And these," She said, gesturing to the box, "are some ornaments, lights, tinsel, and even a mini star for the top of the tree. And we are going to decorate it."

And decorate it they did. Adrien couldn't remember ever having more fun in his life than at this very moment. Grabbing the star for the top of the tree, they each held it in one hand and placed it on top together.

"Merry Christmas, Marinette." He said, placing wrapping his arms around her, and placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Adrien." She replied, leaning into his warm embrace.

And what a Christmas it was.


	5. Silent Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Noses - Adrienette

Art class was definitely one of Marinette's favorites. She absolutely loved designing, but sometimes getting to experience with other styles of art, was always fun.

In fact, today in class they were going to be painting Santa's reindeers. Well, _a_ reindeer, and some students were going to come in and try to figure out which reindeer was drawn.

After a long debate, she settled on Rudolph. And she was almost done too, when the students came in. But she was not expecting Adrien to be one of them. She was so surprised, she nearly threw her paintbrush backwards and ruined her painting.

And she was too busy hyperventilating to realize Adrien had made his way over to her. Too busy to realize she was missing a key component to her painting.

He eyed her painting curiously, a teasing glint in his eye. "I want to say Rudolph, but that can't be right."

"W-why not?" She asked meekly.

"Because he's missing one very important thing." And with that, he swiped a bit of paint onto his finger from her palette, and bopped her on the nose. "His bright red nose."

And forgetting her crush on him for the moment, she glared at him, before a smirk graced her lips and she held up her palette. As if sensing what she was about to do, he slowly backed away, before taking off in a run.

He laughed as she fired paint at him, hitting him a good few time before deciding to go finish her painting. 

And if Rudolph's bright red nose ended up in the shape of a heart somehow, well no one needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yeah, she totally got in trouble, but it was worth it.


	6. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scarves - Marichat

Marinette hummed to herself as she knit. Just then a knock came from her skylight.

"Come in!" She called back. As he made his way into the room, she continued. "Croissants are on the table, with some hot chocolate."

"Thanks, Princess." He said, giving her a hug from behind, before he went to grab the snacks. "What are you knitting?" 

"Some gloves. I got Adrien as my secret Santa, so I decided to knit him a pair of gloves to match his favorite scarf."

"But it's the exact same shade of blue..." He mumbled.

"What did you say, Kitty?"

"Uh, nothing. Just, uh, how do you know it'll match."

"I made the scarf." She said quietly, running her fingers over the fabric. "But there was a mixup and somehow he thinks it was from his father. I'm not gonna ruin that for him though, he looked so happy."

He didn't say anything to that.

But finally he spoke. "You really are too good for this world, Marinette."

He took another bite of his croissant. Tomorrow, he and his father were going to have a talk. He knows you don't steal designs from other designers. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you thought!
> 
> Feel free to find me on [Tumblr](https://lovelyliliana101.tumblr.com/ask), and send me some prompts from this [list](https://lovelyliliana101.tumblr.com/post/189400527046/miraculous-holiday-prompts) with your favorite love square pairing :)


End file.
